User talk:Ferretmaiden
Hi Ferretmaiden, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:47, 13 May 2009 FERRETS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! I uploaded the picture on Bluestripe's wiki, so you can view it! :D Yay!! Here's the link: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Meeka_the_NINJA!!.jpg Yeah...hahaha...pastels... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) MEEKA BEACH GIRL! Mee hopes u likey. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 00:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks. I will be very interested to see how it turns out!Segalia Beware the Warrior! 15:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) About Meeka's personality How can she be a good warrior and be afraid of dead bodies? If your a warrior, then eventually you will have to get used to them. Cause in a battle usually they're all around you! Not trying to pick on you or anything. Just wondering. [[User:Wild Doogy Plumm|Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi sure! hi sure any qusetiond ask me wot?!--Stardust Hare 22:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Talk! o sorry, I ment if you have any questions on my pic I should have made that clearer sorry! --Stardust Hare 23:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) p.s. What does lolz stand for? (newbie question) YOU'RE RIGHT!! FERRETS SHALL AND WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! P.S, Can you draw a picture of me? --Athena Sixclaw RPGing You've been here long enough to know the rules. I shouldn't have to tell you that this is not an RPG website. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RPGing, or Role Playing, is when you assume the role of a character and perform actions (e.g., "fighting" in the shoutbox). There are many RPG websites out there, this isn't one of them. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay! --Athena Sixclaw 00:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Life would be better in Redwall... --Athena Sixclaw 00:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah. That makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! ENTER MEEKA!! Update!!! ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 16:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) re: file talk and he also wanted another 2 swords, a gigantic warhammer and a halo sword, PLUS two shields, and hes supposed to be an asassin!?--[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ur sig? its styling! you go girl and other such phrases --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 20:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) If it was me I'd kill her off. Nothing else to do cause why else would he go mad? Unless, of course, he merely THOUGHT she was dead and she isn't and is looking for him and he doesn't know it . . . . I like the second plot better! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) There's always the second option I stated. I thought of betraying him but I don't think you'd do that. Or maybe he just doesn't know what happened to her. An SI, huh? rather well written for a Self-insert! :D Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That's where I saw it. I forgot she was the daughter of them XP.. mah bad.-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 01:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Update (again!) ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 13:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I told him you're 'NOT' crazy!! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 18:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) O_o It's Saturday night here... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Tis alright ^-^ I'm on the other side of the world from practically everyone I know on the net xD iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Most of the series, I guess. Currently on Doomwyte, cause I just got it last February or something and I was still reading Eulalia. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hard DX Um...maybe Veil or Tagg iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Everything's been A-OKAY! I wasn't up here because my computer broke. ^_^' And I love your new sig! [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Watcha takin' 'bout?]] 16:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's cool. I have a scanner and I lovez it! :D <3 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S. You want it Photoshopped too, right? Cuz I can do that :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) grumpy hare yes he's grumpy because everybody thinks hes a hare and not a rabbit :)--[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'''Mago of the Jolly Octopus ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 18:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) -Runs in, breathing heavily- Read what I put on Umrag's page and you'll see why I'm so tired. Oh, and I'm on the shout box. -Collapses in a heap- --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I did it to de-throne him from king of random. Silva was dethroned, so I figured I better be really random. That took like 30 minutes to write xD I was bored. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I LIKE IT! Frodo... :) I might just change what he does in the story, but I like it idea! Thanks. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, any more details? So I can put him here ----> [[User:Layla Goldeneyes/"Layla of Redwall" Characters|"Layla of Redwall"'' Characters]] <----. Like what here wears, his age, anything about his young life, etc.? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank ya! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 20:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) You can too do stuff right! You're an excellant writer and a very nice person. Yes, I often wish I was a Redwaller too. Why do you think I get frequently on book restriction or in trouble for daydreaming? SM Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) update RTN *dives behind rock* Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Finnbarr Galedeep. Hands down, It's him. I cry every time I read Bellmaker. Guess that's why I am writing AoS I don't wanna let him go. Can you vote on the polls on my page? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) We were taught to use Photoshop in art class last year, so I know a little, but not enough. I use Paint. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 04:25, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Polls Typically, you put polls on your user page, near the top so they'll be found easily. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! PS who said I was top voted for worst spelling? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Meeka!! ;D You missed it...I had a stress attack last night xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Lots of things.. :P Lessee... 1) Homework (Algebra...auugh) 2) Book Report (I'm working with a friend, we're doing "Eulalia!!") 3) I have three comissions in the works (Which I will work on Sunday/Frieday hopefully...Saturday I'm helping out with the elementary kids at my church :D) 4) I have three people on the waiting list...gulp...I also have to draw a mastiff...never drawn one before...and it sounds hard... 5) Life, ya know, eating, sleeping, reading, school (Which takes up 6-9 hours of my day) and all that fun stuff. And watching like, an hour or two of TV with om and dad. AAAAAH!! -Falls into a deep dark pit of despair- Wait a second.. -Hops out of hole- Who's Pyschoangel? Never heard of 'em... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...I like the ninja ferret better. I think you should have something that is more 'you' ish...I have that poster, too (The Tribes of Redwall:Otters one is on my bulliten board :D) and, I love Folgrim and all, I mean, I really do. He was such a great character...but that picture is a little scary...no offence Fol'. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Okay..I think they were Manga E. Coyote...but I'm like the Youtube-and-pretty-much-everything-non-Guru. :P People ask me questions sometimes in newspaper (Forgot to mention I'm a comic artist in a school newspaper) and I just kind of stand there...I said once, "I don't really know...I'm just the artist! All my brain has gone to my hand." that got all cramped up yesterday x( --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I know I'm talking to you on shoutbox at this very moment but I thought I'd send one. Nothing much is up really, schoolwork is very annoying and hard even with the fact that I'm homeschooled is usually taking things slowly... The exact opposite what I'm doing now. O.o o.O >.<. . How 'bout you?--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 19:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah i know what it means, im just saying word doesnt accept it --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 19:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ha, nice! I don't listen to Rush Limbaugh but I do watch Glenn Beck. He's cool. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 20:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) hey, i am writting this fan fic called a greeneyes christ,as, check it out some time!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 21:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) O.o XD Lol OK iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) actually i have always wanted to be an author, and no, me and pinedance just pretend we are related becuase of how close are charaters are. and i am just about to go read ur fan fic so, see ya!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 15:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OMG i luv FOlgrim's story, let me know when u update it!!!!!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) UPdate update on a greeneyes christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 17:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Nope, I never watched it. The most violent movie I've ever watched is Red Dawn, which I think is comparible to Jurasic Park, but it has alot of language and lots of shooting. ENTER FRODO!! Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung FInished! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) update update on a Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Question: How do you color your art? I am a loser at colored pencil. My only friends in the hand-coloring-world are my mom's pastels...so I was wondering if you used colored pencil...? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha. Yeah, I can passably color, but Photoshop has spoiled me :P I should do something in colored pencil some time to show you... xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! update on Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, not much. I've been haunting Fanfiction.net and DA. I got a DA account!!! Wassup with you?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ah. I'm not going to be on as much because I auditioned for The Nutcracked and got 5 parts. So yeah.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I haven't done any new Redwall stuff because I'm focused on doing LOTR art right now:) I'm trying out a new style for my Redwall art though.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:54, September 16, 2009 (UTC) My dog doesn't run. She's a basset hound. Well, unless she's REALLY excited, which happens rarely, or there's food involved :) My fish I had for four or five years died last week on 9/11. :( But I just got back and I got a new one. He's a dark blue color and I named him Louie. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't know I don't draw her much...I'm very iffy when I draw hares, some are bad, some are okay. I also don't have as much freetime as I would like because I have lots of dumb stuff to do, and I plan on trying to annialate one (A book report) by figuring it out with my partner then hitting it with my laser gun and finishing it. I hate being busy. I overreact and freak out :P Oh, my mom had a cat when I was a baby that hated me and my dad. It's name was Trotski or something. Not a nice cat. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) My mom's cat was black and white...scary...My mom got rid of it, eventually. It would climb up on my dad's legs. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Naw, i've just been busy and probably missed the message you left last. Sorry bout that. I just came back from the zoo! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Probably either Martin or Deyna. I dunno who more. I really liked Martin, but I was so worried in the Taggerung about Deyna and him getting home, I finished it in two days :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Review I'll review Folgrim's Past this weekend, I have no time right now, this I promise =D Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming When welcoming new users, could you please not link to your fan fictions? I know you like it now, but some day you might decide you want it deleted, then I'll have to delete it and there will be red links, and then I'll have to spend a lot of time going on each user page and removing the red link, sort of like I've been doing for most of this month, which is very time consuming. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Blogs Wikia had some bugs they were fixing. Everything should be back to normal now. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh, really? I've never watched it :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll have to listen to it, and I'll tell you what I think. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC)